User blog:EternalDragon77/So... it was about time I got into fanfiction
Hahaha, yeah, I finally got into fanfiction. I had this idea about Neanderthals being in Muv-Luv as the Creators still itching in my mind for a few days, and at least I got one review though. Seems like he's giving me a chance, given that I made an OC as one of my main characters. But don't worry though. Shirogane's going to have his POVs in the Honor Guard for sure. I really like the Honor Guard, and it all takes place in a Post-Alternative AU where Takeru stays with his Causality Conductor status intact. He feels sad that he can't leave and go back home and see his original buddies, and he tries to fight against the Beta... But, even though, technicially, they might get rid of the Beta on Earth really fast now that they have the XM3 from Takeru, Takeru in the Honor Guard, and not as many Hives left, given that the Primary Objective died and a few Hives get taken down in the near future, still... I introduce a new ordinary Beta Class that I won't divulge to you yet. But I think you'll be kind of pleasantly surprised when I have Yuuko announce the name of the Beta Class I delve into... The prologue's pretty cool. Ends with the Neanderthals wanting revenge against the humans for the humans mating with their kind. Neanderthals are pretty regular people except for their skin, if you know what I mean... Their planet is brightly lit, hot and dry. I have trouble characterizing Yuuko somewhat. The thing I have a problem with is her speech pattern in English. I kind of understand it, but I also want to be able to take a few liberties with it to ensure that she still sounds the same while speaking differently. It's a little hard to understand what her thought process is, and so on, so... Here's the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10522879/1/Muv-Luv-The-Aliens-of-Past-Present I know the title sounds pretty bad (and it is.) But at least you can just skim through the read fast since I write a small amount of words. 3,000 words long excluding the author's notes with the Prologue and Chapter 1 included. Not as great as the other stories, but at least I have something to motivate me to type more of my translation. I do both the fanfic and the translation together to motivate myself to do both of them. How do you do the battles in Muv-Luv? I don't know how to do the tactics and stuff very well, neither do I know guns very well either, given that every country has different tactics and weapons. But I'm assuming they all have a few tactics in common, right? I'm not really much of a tactical thinker, given that I'm horrible at strategy games like Takeru probably is... But at least I'd like to try though. Don't think it should be too hard then. First fanfic I posted. You can read if you want. Happy reading! Okay, so this question to you guys... can you guess who's the Beta and who's the human? Kfc and McDonalds, which mascot is which? :) Category:Blog posts